heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Boy (comics)
Wonder Boy is the name of two fictional characters who have appeared as superheroes in comics published by Quality Comics and DC Comics. The original was an alien who appeared in National Comics. The second was a time-traveler from an alternate future who appeared in Team Titans. Quality Comics Wonder Boy was a fictional Quality Comics character and superhero who first appeared in National Comics #1 (July 1940), in the story "The Boy From the Meteor". The character was created by writer Toni Blum and artist John Celardo.Wonder Boy at Don Markstein's Toonopedia With "the strength of a hundred full grown men", the nameless Wonder Boy fell to Earth from the planet Viro, destroyed when it "collided" with a star. Finding himself in Chicago, Illinois, he joined forces with Sgt. Crane of the Army Air Corps and began using his superhuman abilities to fight the Nazis, Axis spies and big-city crime. Cheering him on from the sidelines was sweetheart Sally Benson, an earth girl. Wonder Boy last appeared under the Quality Comics banner in National Comics #26 (Nov. 1942), in an untitled story beginning "...The long bloody hands of America's enemies..." The character reappeared two years later in Elliot Publishing Co's Bomber Comics (along with several other characters that originally appeared in National Comics). The circumstances behind the move are unclear. In 1955, he was one of the characters to be used by Ajax-Farrell Comics in Terrific Comics #16 and Wonder Boy #17 and 18. The character has not reappeared outside reprints since.Wonder Boy at the Grand Comics Database Another refugee from the Golden Age of Comic Books to turn up in Wonder Boy #17 was Phantom Lady. DC Comics Team Titans The second Wonder Boy debuted in Team Titans #19 (April 1994) published by DC Comics. He appeared in the past along with several other Titans from an alternate future. They assisted the Team Titans on a mission, and afterwards the group decided to remain in the past. Shortly after the mission, Donna Troy addressed the Justice League assembly (led by Wonder Woman) and announced the United States government made a deal to allow the future Titans to remain in the past and act as paranormal operatives led by a government-appointed supervisor. During his next mission with the Titans, Wonder Boy teamed with Aqualad, Terra, Mirage, and other Titans for an undersea mission.Team Titans #19-22, 24 During the 1994 Zero Hour storyline, the alternate future where the Team Titans originated from is erased from continuity, and all the characters from the alternate future are erased from existence. as Bobby Barnes In Wonder Woman #188, writer Phil Jiminez introduces a non-super powered character named Bobby Barnes (nephew of Princess Diana's then-love interest Trevor Barnes). In the story, Bobby is a fan of Wonder Woman and follows her around for a day. At the end of the story, Wonder Woman presents him with a "Wonder Boy" t-shirt and invites him to Themyscira for a celebration. References External links *International Superhero entry *The Unofficial Wonder Boy Biography *Prism Comics: Wonder Boys Category:Comics characters introduced in 1940 Category:Quality Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics superheroes